nuevos sentimientos
by SailorMoon36
Summary: La banda de Shane conoce una nueva chica que los ayudará en contra de Blakk, pero hay cosas que oculta, cosas que son demasiado peligrosas para ser descubiertas. pesimo summary, denle una oportunidad, primera historia que escribo
1. Chapter 1

Celos y una extraña

_**1 Celos y una extraña**_

Era un día normal en Bajoterra, no hubo peligro en toda la semana, la banda de Shane estaba descansando, hasta que la alarma sonó.

Pronto:- ¡¿Quién se atreve a perturbar el hermoso sueño reparador de Pronto!? - Gritó cierto topoide al caerse de la cama, al bajar las escaleras se encontró con los demás abajo.

Eli:- ¡Rápido!, a la caverna Futuria- dijo Eli, el cual no le dio al topoide ni tiempo a reaccionar.

Al llegar vieron a unos treinta hombres de Blakk.

Eli: - Kord, Pronto vayan por allá, yo y Trixie iremos por acá-.

Kord:- ¿Tu y Trixie, he?- Dijo con una pícara sonrisa y algo de sarcasmo, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran.

Eli:- Si, claro lo que tú digas- dijo el peliazul buscando que su amigo lo dejara en paz.

Kord:- Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaro- dijo con otro poco más de sarcasmo.

Eli dio la señal, cuando se disponían a atacar, una babosa tornado hiso volar a veinticuatro hombres mientras los demás salían corriendo aterrados.

Xx:-Eso… ¿Fue un desafío?- dijo una joven de cabello café y ojos del mismo color.

Todos los miembros de la banda se quedaron boquiabiertos, se acercaron a ver quién era esa extraña.

Eli:- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el muchacho

Joven:- mi nombre es Cristal, Cristal Still, ¿y el tuyo?-.

Eli: -Eli, Eli Shane, cambiando de tema, Cristal, ¡eso fue increíble!- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Quisieras ser parte de nuestra banda?-

Cristal- ¿yo? ¡Claro que sí!- respondió muy emocionada y casi gritando.

Aunque no todo era felicidad, algo estaba creciendo en Trixie y no era precisamente amistad: eran celos, si, celos de como la trataban, celos de lo cerca que estaba de Eli, celos de como la miraba y la trataba el mismo.

Al llegar al refugio le dieron una habitación continua a la de Eli, lo que hiso que Trixie se sintiera más celosa.

Eli: -Si quieres puedes acomodarte y luego bajar a cenar- le propuso el peliazul

Cristal:- De acuerdo- dijo sonriendo.

**EN LA CENA:**

Había un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Pronto intervino:  
>-Prontoestáagotadoasíqueseiráadormir-. Dijo el topoide muy rápido.<p>

Trixie:- No tan rápido señor, usted tiene que lavar los trastos- dijo la pelirroja. El topoide rezongó entre dientes y se quedó parado de brazos cruzados al lado de la mesa apurando a los demás mientras estos reían.

**SEMANAS DESPUÉS CRISTAL SE GANÓ LA CONFIANZA DE TODOS:**

La pelicafé se despertó y se fue a bañar, pero en el camino se cruzó con Eli, quedando muy cerca el rostro del mismo del de Cris:

Cristal:- L-lo s-si-siento E-Eli- dijo más roja que un tomate y un tanto tartamuda.

Eli:- F-fu-fue m-mi cu-culpa- dijo también tartamudo y colorado.

Se separaron lentamente y cada cual se fue para su lado, Cristal a bañarse e Eli a su cuarto.

Todos estaban desayunando y la alarma sonó.

Eli: -Rápido, todos a sus mecas- exclamó, cuando llegaron al garaje, notaron que Cristal no tenía una meca, e Eli le preguntó si quería ir con el, pero ella respondió -No gracias, yo tengo la mía- de un silbido llamó a su meca, y de detrás de los arbustos apareció una con forma de chita y con el color del mismo.

Kord: -¡¿esa es una CHT-RA 200?!- preguntó Kord asombradísimo.

Cristal:- sip, su nombre es chitara-.

Kord: -¿Sabías que son muy difíciles de conseguir?-

Cristal:- no, no tenía idea- hiso una pausa y luego dijo- fue un regalo de mis padres para los quince, antes del accidente- dijo algo triste.

Eli: -¿ Y qué les sucedió?- cuando se percató de lo que había dicho pensó "_eres un genio Eli, lo acabas de arruinar"_ en eso Cris respondió:- Una babosa electroshock transformada fue lo que pasó, ellos estaban en viaje de negocios, un día después de mi cumpleaños número quince, pasaron cerca de la laguna y decidieron quedarse un rato a descansar allí, se metieron a bañar, todo fue muy rápido, no les dio tiempo a salir, unos dos días después los encontrar, los médicos diagnosticaron que habían sido electrocutados- cuando terminó de contar esto, al borde de las lágrimas, los demás se quedaron mirándola, hasta que ella dijo- vámonos- al llegar al lugar Trix dijo - todo está muy silencioso- a lo que Eli respondió- demasiado-, en ese preciso momento al menos cien hombres de Blakk y Twist con la ametralladora, estaban rodeándolos, la banda empezó a correr y los hombres de Blakk a disparar, hasta que Twist le da en la espalda a Cristal con una babosa carnero, escuchándose su desgarrador grito- ahhhhhh-

Eli.- ¡Nooooooo!-...

_**Continuará...**_

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Chan chan channnnnnn

¿Qué pasará con Cristal? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo


	2. 2 El accidente

**Holaaa, dos capítulos en un dia, ¡adoro a mi musa!, muy bien, respondo Reviews**

**Bridgit Blakk: No, no hay Elixie, es un ElixOC**

**My SunSet:¡Me alegra que te guste!, espero que sigas la historia**

**Sin mas, el capi:**

En el capítulo anterior:

_-todo está muy silencioso- a lo que Eli respondió- demasiado-, en ese preciso momento al menos cien hombres de Blakk y Twist con la ametralladora, estaban rodeándolos, la banda empezó a correr y los hombres de Blakk a disparar, hasta que Twist le da en la espalda a Cristal con una babosa carnero, escuchándose su desgarrador grito- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- _

_Eli.- ¡Nooooooooooooo!-..._

_**Continuará...**_

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_**2 El accidente**_

Los hombres de Blakk satisfechos con el resultado, se fueron de allí, mientras la banda fue en ayuda de Cristal todos estaban tristes, también las babosas se conmovieron y todas, incluida Burpy, comenzaron a chillar y a lloriquear:

Eli: -¡Rápido! Hay que llevarla al hospital- dijo angustiado el peliazul, la pelirroja se sintió triste por como trataba su amigo a la chica, pero dejó de lado sus pensamientos y fue a ayudar a Cris.

**EN EL HOSPITAL:**

Eli fue el único en quedarse, los demás se encontraban en el refugio descansando por petición de su líder, en eso sale el doctor

Eli:-¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?

Doctor: -ah tenido un golpe grave en su espalda, se a dislocado tres fracciones de la columna en la parte de abajo y se quebró en la parte alta, también, gracias a caer de frente, se quebró un par de costillas, en resumen, está muy grave, pero sanará, puedes pasar a verla si gustas- al escuchar esto, se tranquilizó un poco, pero supo que se tenia que quedar toda la noche, el doctor no se lo negó, en eso Kord llamó por su intercomunicador.

Kord: -Eli, amigo, ¿Cómo está ella?-  
>Eli: -Está grave, pero me quedaré a cuidarla, así que no me esperen-.<p>

Kord: -De acuerdo, Zane fuera-.

Eli: -Muy bien, Shane fuera-.

Al entrar a la habitación, tenía un vendaje que cubría su pecho, se sentó a su lado y vio que de a poco se fue despertando - E-Eli- dijo ella en voz bajita, la pelicafé trató de sentarse, Eli la ayudó-¿Dónde está mi meca?-preguntó, a lo que el joven respondió- Kord se la llevó, estaba algo dañada en la parte trasera-, esta lo abrasó suavemente, al separarse, ella le corrió el flequillo hacia un lado, y tomó su cara con sus manos, el se fue acercando cada vez más y más, hasta que sus rostros chocaron suavemente en un tierno beso, para Eli, besarla era como saborear miel o frutillas, no quería que ese momento terminara jamás, pero por culpa del maldito oxígeno tuvieron que separarse, el peliazul apoyo su frente con la de la chica, mientras ella tenía sus ojos serrados, el le robó otro beso, lo que la hiso soltar un largo y profundo -mmmmmmmm-, la puerta se abrió, entró el doctor, ambos se separaron rápidamente y fingieron estar conversando, el doctor dijo- señorita Still, tiene visitas-, no terminó de decir esto y entraron unos ocho chicos juntos, e Eli preguntó-¿Quiénes son ellos?- hasta que una niña de aproximadamente tres años dijo- hedmanita, ¿Qué te pasó?

Eli:-¿Hermanita?- dijo asombrado, Cristal soltó un pequeña risita y respondió- Si, ellos son todos mis hermanos-

Eli: -¡¿Todos?!- preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos .

Luego de que se fueran todos los "hermanitos" de Cris, durmieron un rato y al otro día volvieron al refugio, al verlos llegar todos corrieron a abrazarlos, pero Eli los detuvo, pues el vendaje le dolía mucho.

Kord:- Lo siento amigo- dijo deprimido

Eli: -No te preocupes, pero debes tener más cuidado- dijo serio.

Cristal:-Tranquilo, ni que fuera de papel- río.

Al verlos llegar, Trixie se puso feliz, pero no bajó a recibirlos, pues su maquillaje se había corrido por el llanto.

Eli: -¿Dónde está Trix?-

Kord: -Está durmiendo arriba, llegó muy cansada y fue directo a su habitación- En eso llegó Pronto anunciando:-El gran Pronto tiene hecha su magnífica comida

Cristal:- ¿ Y que cocinaste?- preguntó con intriga, a lo que el topoide respondió- Escorpiones fritos, pizza con escarabajos y jugo de alcantarilla- terminó de decir orgulloso, a lo que todos hicieron una mueca de asco, poniendo escusas para no comer eso:

-Debo descansar, me duele la herida- dijo Cristal

-Yo te acompaño, necesitas ayuda- continuó Eli

- ¿cuál es tu excusa Troll?- Gruñó Pronto

-Mmmmm- pensó un rato y dijo- debo- siguió pensando-tomarunbaño- y se hiso humo, todos pensaron "_¿Kord tomando un baño? Eso fue obviamente una excusa para irse_", Pronto se fue renegando hasta la cocina, mientras Eli ayudaba a Cristal a subir a su habitación, aprovechando que nadie los veía Cris pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Eli, este la tomó por la cintura, acercándola más, en ese preciso momento, Trixie había decidido salir a saludar, y se encontró con…..

_**Continuará…**_

¿Con qué se encontrará Trix? Sigan leyendo y lo descubrirán

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º


	3. Chapter 3 la revelacion

En el capítulo anterior….

_Pronto se fue renegando hasta la cocina, mientras Eli ayudaba a Cristal a subir a su habitación, aprovechando que nadie los veía Cris pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Eli, este la tomó por la cintura, acercándola más, en ese preciso momento, Trixie había decidido salir a saludar, y se encontró con….._

_**Continuará...**_

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_**3 La revelación**_

Y se encontró con la escena: Eli y Cristal besándose, en ese momento supo definitivamente que su corazón se había roto en pedazos, volvió a entrar a su habitación llorando disimuladamente, los tortolitos le restaron importancia, después de todo seguían en su mundo, se separaron muy lentamente- hasta mañana cielo- dijo Eli- hasta mañana cariño- dijo Cris-, bajó a la planta baja con su cara de quinceañero enamorado, y Kord, al verlo con esa cara, cual adolecente chismosa, comenzó a preguntarle de todo

Kord:-¿Qué te sucede?-

Eli: -¿A qué te refieres?-

Kord:-Sabes a que me refiero, ¿Por qué traes esa cara?- preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Eli:-emmmmmmmm-dijo rascándose la nuca- es que…-

Kord: -Eliii- dijo buscando sacarle la verdad a su amigo

Eli:- Está bien- sabiendo que el Troll no lo iba a dejar en paz, decidió contarle- lo que sucede es…

Justo en ese momento sienten un estruendo, era Blakk, el cual estaba atacando el refugio junto a Twist, - te salvaste esta vez, pero no sucederá de nuevo- exclamó Kord.

Todos salieron a defender al refugio, Cristal salió de su habitación y trató de bajar como pudo las escaleras, pero Eli la detuvo y la llevó arriba, para que descansara

Cristal:-Pero yo quiero ayudar- dijo ella haciendo un puchero, comportándose como una niña.

Eli:- Y yo no quiero que te lastimes, yo te amo- dijo esto en voz baja pero clara- yo también- dijo cristal-, Eli la dejó y se fue a luchar, ni bien el cerró la puerta ella se levantó y bajó las escaleras muy despacio, al mirar por la ventana, vio a su enamorado luchando solo, mientras trataba de liberar a sus amigos, los cuales estaban amarrados con aracniredes a un lado de Blakk, y a Eli malherido tratando de llegar hasta ellos mientras hablaban:

Blakk:- Ríndete Shane- exclamó Blakk

Eli:- Jamás-

Blakk: -Entonces- dijo riendo- ¡TOMA ESTO!- Gritó Blakk, lanzando demoledoras, carneros, granadas y bengalas. Cristal cerró los ojos para no ver como sufría su Shane, cuando oyó que los disparos cesaron, salió afuera a ver como estaba el joven lanzador, al verlo vio que aun estaba consciente, en eso fue cuando Twist exclamó- vaya, vaya, pero si es mí muy querida prima- dijo sonriendo malicioso

-¡¿Prima?!- dijeron todos al unísono...

_**Continuará…**_

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¿Acaso lo que dijo Twist es cierto? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo

Wow lo más corto que he escrito hasta ahora

Besos

Pd: Cortito pero lindo ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 La verdad: Chapter 1

**Holass como andan?**

**My SunSet: Muchas gracias Connie, me alegra que te guste!**

**Sin mas preámbulo la historia**

En el capitulo anterior:

_Blakk:- Ríndete Shane- exclamó Blakk_

_Eli:- Jamás-_

_Blakk: -Entonces- dijo riendo- ¡TOMA ESTO!- Gritó Blakk, lanzando demoledoras, carneros y granadas. Cristal cerró los ojos para no ver como sufría su enamorado, cuando oyó que los disparos cesaron, salió afuera a ver como estaba el joven lanzador, al verlo vio que aun estaba consiente, en eso fue cuando Twist exclamó- vaya, vaya, pero si es mi muy querida prima- dijo sonriendo malicioso_

_-¡¿Prima?!- dijeron todos al unísono..._

_**Continuará…**_

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_**4 La verdad: Chapter 1**_

Twist: -Si, prima- dijo con sarcasmo

Blakk: -¡Twist!, déjate de parlotear y ya vámonos-

Twist:- A sus ordenes señor- luego de decir esto ambos escaparon, dejando a Cristal sola con Eli, ya que los demás se habían ido tras Blakk.

Cris llorando y como pudo lo llevó adentro, lo acostó en el sillón y miró detalladamente sus heridas

Tenía un corte profundo y grande en su pierna derecha, su hombro izquierdo estaba dislocado, también una de sus muñecas estaba quebrada, su cara estaba toda golpeada con tajos e hinchada, buscó un poco de alcohol para curarlo, al volver lo encontró despierto, esto la alegró un poco, pero enseguida se puso a sanarlo.

Eli:- Auch, eso duele- se quejo el como si fuera un niño pequeño y con la voz rara por la hinchazón, lo que hizo reír a la chica- pensé que los Shane eran más fuertes-, dijo con tono burlón- ja ja ja - dijo Eli con sarcasmo, lo que hiso que la chica riera más aun.

Eli: Así que tu eres su prima- dijo el, de pronto esa juguetona risa se borró de su rostro

Cristal: Si, es verdad, pero no quise decir nada para no alarmarlos- dijo cabizbaja y muy despacito, pero entendible, dejando el algodón y el alcohol de lado, y comenzó a narrar toda la historia

Cristal:-_hace tiempo yo y Twist vivíamos en la misma caverna, hacíamos casi todo juntos; practicábamos, paseábamos en meca, todo, hasta que sucedió el accidente, yo había presenciado todo e insistí en que el padre quiso saltar, para no caer preso, que tu padre no lo mató, que al menos le salvó la vida, pero no hubo caso, algo en el había cambiado. Unos años después, Blakk apareció, le notó su actitud, su maldad, por decirlo así, y se lo llevó como su aprendiz, no tuve noticias de el, hasta ahora-_ terminó de contar Cristal, e Eli quedó impactado,

Eli:-G-Guau, n-no t-tenia i-i-idea- respondió algo entre cortado.

Cristal:-Lo importante es que ahora lo sabes- dijo en tono romántico, mientras lo besaba en los labios y este le devolvía el beso, así pasaron un buen rato hasta que oyeron la puerta abrirse, pero no tuvieron tiempo de separarse y Kord encontró a la pelicafé en las rodillas del lanzador, con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo- jaja, creo que lo que suponía era cierto- esto creó un abundante rubor en las mejillas de ambos, Cris se bajó de sus rodillas y siguió curando a Eli, mientras Kord se iba riendo a la cocina, pero los tortolitos no se dieron cuenta de que Trix estaba detrás del Troll y que había observado todo. Cuando Cristal se fue, Trixie estaba decidida a enfrentar a Eli, por lo que fue a la sala se paró enfrente del joven lanzador, y empezó con el discurso:

Trixie:- ¿Con que estás saliendo con Cristal, he?¿por qué no me dijiste? Creí que éramos mejores amigos, creí que yo te gustaba, pero cuando ella apareció, todo cambió, la miras como antes lo hacías con migo le prestas mas atención que a mi- esto dejó perplejo a Eli, quien cuando reaccionó le respondió-¡¿Qué creías?!, ella si me habla, si me presta atención- hasta que dijo algo que la lastimó a fondo-¡Ella si me ama!- Trixie se fue corriendo a su habitación, y se cruzó con Cristal, quien al verla llorar le preguntó a Eli-¿Qué le sucede a Trix cielo?-

Eli: -tuvimos un cambio de palabras- dijo en medio de un bufido.

Cristal:-Quizás esto te calme- dijo romántica, se sentó en las rodillas de Eli, le pasó las manos por el cuello y lo besó en sus labios, a lo que este respondió pasando sus brazos por su cintura y devolviéndole el beso con más intensidad, esto a Trixie la puso más furiosa.

Antes de acostarse Eli agarró la cintura de Cris y le dio un enorme beso, lo que sorprendió a la pelicafé, pero por instinto, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del peliazul y también le devolvió el beso, al separarse Cris dijo- hasta mañana mi amor-, e Eli dijo,-hasta mañana cariño-, a eso de las doce de la noche, se oyeron pasos en el refugio, la puerta de la habitación de Cristal se abrió lentamente, quien entró hay era…

_**Continuará…**_

Me parece que este es el capítulo más meloso que escribí, lleno de besos y amor.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º


	5. Chapter 5: la verdad: Chapter 2

**Lo dije ante y lo vuelvo a decir ¡Adoro a mi musa! Gracias a ella, y a mi sensual computador, obvio, escribí como 3 historias en un solo día, yeiiiiiii, y ahora, el capi:**

En el capítulo anterior:

_Antes de acostarse Eli agarró la cintura de Cris y le dio un enorme beso, lo que sorprendió a la pelicafé, pero por instinto, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del peliazul y también le devolvió el beso, al separarse Cris dijo- hasta mañana mi amor-, e Eli dijo,-hasta mañana cariño-, a eso de las doce de la noche, se oyeron pasos en el refugio, la puerta de la habitación de Cristal se abrió lentamente, quien entró hay era…_

_**Continuará…**_

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_**5 La verdad: Chapter 2**_

¡Trixie!, si nuestra amable y dulce Trixie había entrado a su cuarto, buscando algo para separarla de Eli, hasta que encontró una carta que decía:

_Querido Eli:_

_Se que debí decirte esto antes, pero no tuve agallas, en realidad, yo soy una diosa, cuando los conocí andaba patrullando con mi forma humana, al ver a los hombres de Blakk, mi babosa, Ying, se transformó en una babosa común y corriente para pasar desapercibida, cuando tu me preguntaste mi nombre no pude decirte la verdad y me presenté como Cristal Still, mi nombre real es Rada, soy la diosa o espíritu de la luz y el bien, y mi babosa mencionada mas arriba Ying, es la babosa de la luz y el equilibrio, en ese momento, aparte de patrullar andábamos buscando el lugar perfecto para entrenar, por que, como cuenta la historia, cada 100 años debo enfrentarme a Batu, el espíritu de la oscuridad y la maldad, en este caso mi hermano, y Ying a Yang, la babosa de la oscuridad y el desequilibrio, unas líneas antes dije mi hermano, por que cada 1000 años se elijen dos nuevos espíritus Rada y Batu, pero las babosas permanecen, esto pasa por que nunca antes un espíritu han tenido una pareja, no en mi caso, cuando te vi, como dicen, fue amor a primera vista, de hecho si continua así al final no habrá más Rada, por que no todos pueden resistir ese poder, en conclusión, Batu ganaría y sería el fin no solo de Bajoterra, si no de todo el mundo, por que, según la leyenda, el hijo de un espíritu con un humano es mucho mas fuerte, podría vencer a Batu y acabar con todo de una buena vez, espero que puedas entender._

_Cristal! Xoxo _

(Doy gracias a mi hermano por hacerme ver todos esos capítulos de avatar: La leyenda de Korra, si no, no se me hubiese ocurrido esto (-_-), otra cosa, para el que no lo sabe xoxo significa besos y abrazos)

Al terminar de leer esto, Trix no lo podía creer, pero estaba decidida, con la carta en sus manos salió de la habitación de Cris.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:**

Mientras desayunaban, Trixie estaba esperando el momento preciso, le hiso señales a Kord y a Pronto para que se fueran, dejándolos a los tres solos, cuando se fueron Trixie exclamó:

Trixie:- ¡Y bien!, ¿vas a decirle Rada?- al oír esto, Cristal quedó paralizada, cuando reaccionó dijo- ¿A-a q-que t-te r-re-refieres?-, Eli al notarlo, intervino-Si Trix, ¿a que te refieres?-

Trixie:- No me obligues, ¿quieres que lea la carta en voz alta?- amenazó Trixie

Cristal:- No yo voy a de….- no terminó de hablar e Eli dijo- si tienes tal carta, léela-

Trixie:- como quieras, aquí voy…. Ejem ejem…..

_Querido Eli:_

_Se que debí decirte esto antes, pero no tuve agallas, en realidad, yo soy una diosa, cuando los conocí andaba patrullando con mi forma humana, al ver a los hombres de Blakk, mi babosa, Ying, se transformó en una babosa común y corriente para pasar desapercibida, cuando tu me preguntaste mi nombre no pude decirte la verdad y me presenté como Cristal Still, mi nombre real es Rada, soy la diosa o espíritu de la luz y el bien, y mi babosa mencionada mas arriba Ying, es la babosa de la luz y el equilibrio, en ese momento, aparte de patrullar andábamos buscando el lugar perfecto para entrenar, por que, como cuenta la historia, cada 100 años debo enfrentarme a Batu, el espíritu de la oscuridad y la maldad, en este caso mi hermano, y Ying a Yang, la babosa de la oscuridad y el desequilibrio, unas líneas antes dije mi hermano, por que cada 1000 años se elijen dos nuevos espíritus Rada y Batu, pero las babosas permanecen, esto pasa por que nunca antes un espíritu ha tenido una pareja, no en mi caso, cuando te vi, como dicen, fue amor a primera vista, de hecho si continua así al final no habrá más Rada, por que no todos pueden resistir ese poder, en conclusión, Batu ganaría y sería el fin no solo de Bajoterra, si no de todo el mundo, por que, según la leyenda, el hijo de un espíritu con un humano es mucho mas fuerte, podría vencer a Batu y acabar con todo de una buena vez, espero que puedas entender._

_Cristal! Xoxo _

Al terminar de leer esto, Cristal, digo Rada, digo (no se como decirle :P) e Eli quedaron perplejos

Cristal:- ¿D-de do-donde sa-sa-sacaste e-eso?- preguntó nerviosa.

Trixie:- ESO NO TE INCUMBE- dijo con un grito.

Eli:- ¡DEJALA EN PAZ!- gritó Eli, lo que dejó desconcertada a la pelirroja.

Eli llevó a Cristal al sofá y le preguntó si eso era cierto, a lo que ella asintió cabizbaja.

Eli le levantó el mentón y…¡ La besó!, luego le dijo:- Sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea-, al oír esto, ella se tiró a sus brazos llorando y susurró- gracias….. gracias -

Eli también la abrazó, pero Trix al verlos, cargó una babosa Trilladora, la que Cristal llegó a ver justo a tiempo, gritando- Cuidado-y empujó a su enamorado, pero no pudo evitar que la lastimara a ella, calló al piso con una buena herida en el lado derecho de su abdomen, pero esto no termina aquí, la babosa rebotó y le daño el pie y el brazo, también la garganta tenía una gran herida, haciendo que de su boca escurriera bastante sangre, Eli se levantó, agarró a la pelicafé suavemente de su cuello y de sus piernas, la cargó junto con el en su meca y fue derecho a la caverna Futuria a ver si Katherine la podía ayudar, al llegar la joven científica dijo- Eli, en que te pue….- al ver a Cris en ese estado, soltó un pequeño grito de horror.

Eli:- ¿La puedes sanar?- preguntó agitado.

Katherine:- Veré lo que puedo hacer, déjala allí- dijo indicando una camilla, al llegar a la sala de emergencias recordó lo que le había pedido Trixie unos minutos antes "_cuando Eli llegue con una chica en brazos, éntrala aquí adentro y dale esto", _sosteniendo una aguja con veneno, pero no lo hiso por dos razones, la primera es que no tuvo corazón, la segunda es que la reconoció como Rada, entonces la sanó, y cuando salió le dijo a Eli- Ella perdió mucha sangre, pero estará bien, debes cuidarla de Trixie, ella, por más que me duela decirlo, ella me dio veneno para que la matara, pero no lo hice, recuerda, debes cuidarla-, Eli le dio las gracias y regresó al refugio con Cris en brazos, cuando se perdieron de vista, Trixie apareció y le preguntó-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- Kate asintió, Trixie le dijo- bien hecho, te convenía hacerlo- con esto se alejó nuevamente hacia el refugio, al llegar entró por la entrada secreta que tenia la casa, se sentó en el computador como si nada, esperando ver llegar a Eli, y no a Cris, pues, según Kate ella le dio el veneno y murió, cuando la vio entrar fingió felicidad, pero, a la noche mientras todos dormían entró a su habitación con un cuchillo, y levantándolo en el aire…..

_**Continuara...**_

¿ Trix será capas de lo que todos (o casi) creemos? Y de ser así ¿Alguien la detendrá?

No se los diré hasta el próximo capitulo

Muajajajaja

PD: Verán por que Trix hace todo esto en el próximo capi

Chau

Besos

Say

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-


	6. Chapter 6: Un sueño

**Holisss! ¿Cómo andan lectores? Se que los mate con el suspenso, pero ya se terminó la espera! Wiiiiiiii!**

**Bechos**

**Nos leemos abajoo**

En el capitulo anterior:

_Trixie le dijo- bien hecho, te convenía hacerlo- con esto se alejó nuevamente hacia el refugio, al llegar entró por la entrada secreta que tenia la casa, se sentó en la compu como si nada, esperando ver llegar a Eli, y no a Cris, pues, según Kate ella le dio el veneno y murió, cuando la vio entrar fingió felicidad, pero, a la noche mientras todos dormían entró a su habitación con un cuchillo, y levantándolo en el aire….._

_**Continuara…**_

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_**6 Un sueño **_

Despertó, así es, todo eso había sido un sueño, cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, se pellizcó, pues creía que el sueño comenzó desde conocer a Cristal, pero no.

Cristal:- ¡Hola Trix!, sabes que, me hiso bien lo que me ayudaste a decir-.

Trixie:- ¿De que hablas?- Preguntó confundida

Cristal:- Ya sabes, eso de Rada y Batu y Bla Bla Bla-

Trixie:- Pero yo lo dije y tu he…he..he- estaba más confundida que babosa sin dueño (se me acaba de ocurrir XD), Cris levantó una ceja como diciendo "_¿qué?_", justo en ese momento Eli entró y preguntó:- ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Cosas de chicas- le respondió Cristal con un deje de burla.

Eli: Ajaaaaa-, - ashhh ¿Por qué mejor no traes unas bebidas?-, Eli hiso un gesto militar y se fue marchando a la cocina, lo que hiso que ambas chicas rieran un poco, Cristal le explicó todo desde el inicio:

-_Yo sabía que tenia que decirle a todos la verdad, al verme tan preocupada me preguntaste lo que pasaba, yo te conté todo, cada detalle, me ayudaste a modificarlo y poder decírselos a todos sin que se sorprendieran tanto, todos y cada uno me abrazaron tan fuerte que habían olvidado mi herida..- _justo en ese momento entró Eli con las bebidas, cuando ambas recogieron la suya, hiso una reverencia y se fue, al perderse de vista Trix le preguntó a Cristal una cosa mas- Así que, ¿no estas saliendo con Eli?- Cristal le respondió algo afligida- bueno…., de hecho s-si estamos juntos- esto ultimo lo dijo casi muda.

Trixie:- ah, bueno- dijo cabizbaja.

Cristal:- Pero, mi hermano preguntó por vos, dijo que quería conocerte- respondió tratando de animar a su amiga.

Trixie:- ¿A-a si? y ¿cómo es él?-

Cristal:- Bueno…. es más o menos de la altura de Eli, lindo, buen lanzador, etc. mejor te muestro una foto-. Prendió el computador, abrió archivos, y le mostró la foto a Trix.

Trixie:- Emmmm….. ¿y el quiere conocerme, a mi?- dijo sorprendida y algo, un poquito, enamorada

Cristal:- Sip, dijo que, emmmm, el sábado a la tarde, en pizza rebote.

Trixie dijo que si, que ese día estaría allá, al subir las escaleras, entró Eli a la sala y dijo,- ¿Ya lo arreglaste cielo?-, -Si, ya le "encontré pareja"- dijo entre comillas, lo que hiso que los dos rieran.

_**diecisiete años después: **_

Una niña de unos doce años de edad, con el cabello café y unos hermosos orbes azules, estaba luchando en un duelo amistoso con su padre, un hombre de unos treinta y dos años, en lo que su madre interrumpe,- muy bien ustedes dos, basta que ya está la comi…- no terminó de decir esto y ya estaban sentados en la mesa, mientras entraba a la casa la mujer reía y negaba con la cabeza diciendo- ay, ay, estos dos nunca cambian-

Al entrar ya estaban comiendo, cuando la mujer dice- ¿Qué modales son esos? - acusándolos con el dedo índice, hasta que un topoide interrumpe-muy bien, Pronto tiene hecha la comida, escarabajos asados-, terminó de decirlo, y la mesa estaba completamente vacía, - ja ja, parece que nada cambió-

Dijo la mujer con una risita mientras ambos, padre e hija salían de su escondite.

Madre:- Rocky, ve a bañarte-

Rocky:- Si mamá- respondió la niña.

Padre:- Cris, mejor será que le digamos- Cristal suspiró y dijo- Está bien Eli, pero yo esperaba poder decírselo un poco más adelante.

-Cristal

-Elias

-Cristal

-Elias

-Cristal

-Elias

-Cristal

-Basta- dijo ya cansada

-Ok- justo en ese momento bajaba Rocky

Cristal:- sentate hija, tenemos que hablar-

Rocky:- ¿Qué mamá?- Cris tomó aire y empezó a contar todo:

_Se que debimos decirte esto antes, pero no tenías edad, en realidad, yo soy una diosa, cuando conocí a Eli, andaba patrullando con mi forma humana, Ying se transformó en una babosa común y corriente para pasar desapercibida, cuando me preguntaron mi nombre no pude decirles la verdad y me presenté como Cristal Still, mi nombre real es Rada, soy la diosa o espíritu de la luz y el bien, Ying es la babosa de la luz y el equilibrio, en ese momento, aparte de patrullar andábamos buscando el lugar perfecto para entrenar, por que, como cuenta la historia, cada 100 años debo enfrentarme a Batu, el espíritu de la oscuridad y la maldad, en este caso mi hermano, y Ying a Yang, la babosa de la oscuridad y el desequilibrio, dije mi hermano por que cada 1000 años se elijen dos nuevos espíritus Rada y Batu, pero las babosas permanecen, esto pasa por que nunca antes un espíritu Rada o Batu han tenido una pareja, pero si continua así al final no habrá más Rada, por que no todos pueden resistir ese poder, en conclusión, Batu ganaría y sería el fin no solo de Bajoterra, si no de todo el mundo, por que, según la leyenda, el hijo de un espíritu con un humano es mucho mas fuerte, podría vencer a Batu y acabar con todo de una buena vez._

Cuando terminó, Rocky parpadeo dos veces muy asombrada, ¿Eso era verdad?, y de serlo ¿Ella era más fuerte que su madre?¿En serio tendría que enfrentarse a Batu?, su cerebro había sufrido una explosión de información repentina, salió corriendo de ahí y se fue al patio de atrás, se arrecostó contra un árbol y metió su cabeza entre las piernas, de repente oyó que una voz la llamaba, -Rocky, Rocky- levantó la cabeza y no vio a nadie, la voz le dijo- Aquí abajo- bajó la mirada y vio que

Ying era la que le estaba hablando mientras la saludaba con su bracito, ella, de intrépida que era, no se asustó, al contrario, estiró su mano para levantar a la babosa y acercarla más, para poder conversar mejor.

Rocky:- Ying, ¿Lo que me dijo mamá allá es cierto?-

Ying:- Cada palabra es cierta.

Rocky:- ¿y también eso de que debo enfrentarme al tío?

Ying:- Si, pero primero necesitas entrenamiento- asintió la babosa calmadamente

Rocky:- ¡Y que estamos esperando!- dijo incorporándose de un salto, lo que hiso que Ying se callera de espalda al piso- Ups- dijo Rocky algo colorada, la babosa se levantó y le dijo a Rocky- ven acompáñame-, terminó esta frase y la chica la agarró y se fue corriendo a dentro.

Rocky:- Mamá, mamá-

Cristal:- ¿Qué sucede hija?-

Rocky:-¿Mami, que poderes tienes tu como Rada?- esta pregunta sorprendió a su madre, pero le dijo:

Cristal:- veamos puedo volar, transformarme en distintas cosas, desaparecer como el clan sombra, hablar con las babosas, ¿por qué?- al decir esto su hija la miró y le dijo - bueno… es que afuera creo que Ying me habló y yo la pude entender- dijo Rocky rascándose la nuca, su madre estaba sorprendida, pues ella no lo había logrado de tan joven, sino de ya grande, mas o menos desde los quince, y le dijo- estoy orgullosa de ti-, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente.

Rocky se fue afuera contenta, a probar si podía hablar con las otras babosas, mientras su madre se daba media vuelta e iba a la cocina, al entrar Eli la agarró de la cintura repentinamente, Cris sonriendo maliciosamente le preguntó- ¿ Nunca vas a cambiar, verdad?-

-Mmmmm… no- diciendo esto le dio un beso en sus labios, ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de él, correspondiendo el beso, y se fueron juntos al living a ver una película.

Horas después, llegó Trixie y Leo (es el hermano de Cristal), Rocky corrió a abrazarlos diciendo- Tía, tío-

Y Trixie dijo- ¿Cómo está mi pequeña lanzadora?-

Rocky:-¿Pequeña?, ya tengo doce años-.

Leo y Trixie se quedaron un rato a conversar, mientras Rocky se iba un rato a jugar con sus babosas al pequeño bosque que había detrás del refugio.

Ella corría tratando de atrapar a las babosas, en eso oyó ruido detrás de unos arbustos, se dispuso a cargar su lanzadora con fire (fuego en inglés, el nombre de la babosa Lavalinx de Rocky), y un chico salió de los arbustos, lanzando una babosa demoledora, la cual la chica llegó a esquivar y lanzó a fire, haciendo que el extraño quedara tendido en el suelo, Rocky se acercó lentamente con una granada cargada en su lanzadora-¿Quién eres? ¿por que me estabas siguiendo?- dijo ella, el joven la miró a esos hermosos ojos azules y le respondió- Primero dime quien eres tú- y Rocky dijo- Si me estabas siguiendo supongo que sabrás quien soy yo, ¿o me equivoco?- el muchacho respondió- Mi nombre es Austin-

Rocky:- todavía no respondiste a la segunda pregunta, Austin-

Austin:- Es que….- el muchacho tenía un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, no sabía que decir, pero se animó y le empezó a contar- Bueno, es que te he estado siguiendo todo este tiempo, se que todos los días a esta hora vienes aquí, y todos los días te veo jugar con las babosas-, ella al oírlo bajó la lanzadora y lo quedó mirando a sus ojos verdes, le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse, puso sus manos en la cintura todavía no muy bien formada por ser una niña y dijo:

-¿Así que me has estado siguiendo he?, entonces debes conocerme bien- dijo pensativa con la mano en el mentón.

Rocky:- Dime, ¿cuál es mi nombre?-

Austin:- Raquel Elisabeth Shane- respondió muy seguro

Rocky:- ¿Cuántos años tengo?-

Austin:- Doce, y el cuatro de abril cumples trece-

Rocky:- ¿Cómo se llaman mis padres?-

Austin:- Elias Shane y Cristal Ashley Still-(¿Largo o no el nombre?)

Rocky:- Ahora dime, ¿Cómo se llaman mis babosas?-

Austin:- Fire es tu babosa Lavalinx; rayo es tu babosa Electroshock; creeper es tu babosa Vinedrill; flood es tu babosa acuática; twister es tu babosa tornado y frozen es tu babosa congelada- respondió orgulloso.

Rocky:- Muy bien…, si, me conoces, pero por que me sigues, dímelo ya-

Austin:- Bueno,…esquetumegustasmucho- dijo muy rápido, aunque la chica lo entendió y se ruborizó mucho desviando su mirada hacia el piso y moviendo el pie

Rocky:- Yo-yo n-no t-ten-tengo pa-palabras- justo en ese momento el le dio un beso el la mejilla y le dijo- hasta mañana Rock- de un silbido llamó a su meca-lobo y se fue de allí, dejando aun más confundida a Rocky.

Volvió a su casa y no encontró a nadie, todas las luces estaban apagadas, de repente se encendieron y…

Continuará…

¿Con que se encontrará Rocky?¿Que le sucederá?¿Por que hago tantas preguntas?

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º


End file.
